


Octopus Cuddler

by CeceVolume



Series: Domestifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffuary 2020, Healthy Communication, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceVolume/pseuds/CeceVolume
Summary: "I am not an octopus cuddler, nor have I ever been."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Domestifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549126
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Octopus Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on these Fluffuary Prompts when I should have been working on YGD, so I hope you all like it! This is exactly the kind of thing I needed to do!

If Chloe had been told even five years before that Lucifer Morningstar—who, at the time, was just her partner who called himself the Devil—was a bed hogging, all-limbs-wrapped-around-her cuddler, she would have laughed herself sick.

Now, she had to deal with the fact that the Devil sleeping at her side was an octopus.

Since he’d returned from Hell, they’d spent only a handful of nights apart. At first, she’d chalked up his clinginess to a feeling of disbelief that it was finally happening, that they were finally together, nothing standing between them any longer. But as the months had passed, she’d come to the realization that he simply preferred snuggling in his sleep.

Every night, she knew the moment he fell completely asleep: he’d let out a quiet sigh, drape his arm around her waist, and only then completely relax.

That was just the beginning.

After a little while, the arm would tighten, pulling her closer to his front, whether she was facing away from or towards him. Then, the other arm would snake its way beneath her neck to wrap around her shoulders in the semblance of a hug. Finally, always just before _she_ fell completely asleep, he would catch her top leg with his, pulling it between his thighs with his foot behind her knee.

And she’d be trapped.

Tonight was no different. In the beginning, it had been a welcome way to know that he was close, that he wasn’t disappearing like a wisp of smoke. Then, it had started to irk her. Now, though…it was theirs. These _tiny_ moments that they could sneak, just the two of them, were _theirs_. No divine interruptions or supernatural foes to take on; just little moments that reminded her that they’d made it.

They’d gotten to the other side.

So, instead of trying to gently shrug him off so as not to wake him, she curled closer, smiling at the small pleased huff he gave into her hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-

“You know,” Chloe murmured over the coffee mug she held just in front of her mouth, her delighted grin just visible above the edge, “you’re an octopus cuddler when you fall asleep.” As he gave a small jerk from the other side of her desk, she barely held back a giggle. “It’s almost like you’re trying to meld with me.”

He sputtered a slightly offended, “I beg your pardon?” as he replaced his flask in his suit jacket. She refused to admit how adorable it was that Lucifer’s eyes had threatened to bug out of his head. “I am not an _octopus cuddler_ , nor have I ever been.”

Smile broadening, the detective set down her mug and opened a case file at random. She pulled the pen from behind her ear, tapping it lightly against her temple as she murmured quietly, “Whatever you _say-ay_ ,” singing the last word lightly. As he scoffed, she tried to keep her voice even, hiding her mirth. “I’m just saying,” she added, flipping the page in front of her absently, “you take over all but four inches of the bed at night. I’m surprised nobody has ever told you.”

His silence lasted for just long enough to make her look up and she was shocked at the stricken expression on his face.

“Lucifer?” she questioned gently, reaching out to take his still hand in hers. “Are you okay?”

Whatever was on his mind, he shook it off quickly, saying, “If that’s the case, it certainly hasn’t come up over brunch.”

With that, he pulled out his phone, gave her a quick smile, and walked away to make a call.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After a quick goodbye kiss—on the _cheek_ —Lucifer had disappeared for the rest of the day, reappearing in their condo just in time for dinner. With Trixie intent on telling him every moment of her day, there wasn’t a good time at the table to discuss him running off in the middle of the day, and it was even worse when he disappeared into his study with Pluto trailing after him.

Was it ever going to stop being a little disconcerting that his two closest confidantes were his therapist/ex-lover and her daughter’s cat?

He reappeared just as she finished loading the dishwasher and turning it on, looking over Trixie’s homework as she did so. To be honest, Chloe wouldn’t have even noticed him if it weren’t for the sleek black cat jumping up onto the counter to put his paw on the pages in front of her.

“Hey,” she said softly, giving him a small smile. “I wanted to give you time; is everything okay?”

When he inhaled sharply, she thought he looked almost like a deer in the headlights, not sure whether to stay planted or flee.

But then the dams broke, so to speak.

“It hasn’t even been a year,” he started, noting her look of confusion quickly. “Since I came back.” He stared at her like she was supposed to understand, thrusting his hand through his hair as his other went to his hip below his suit jacket when it was clear she didn’t. “Time moves differently…down there. Not only that, but…I’m immortal; time moves differently _for me_. What was six months to you was a _century_ for me. I’ve been alive eons; a century _should_ have been nothing. But….” His voice trailed off and his desperate eyes met hers, silently asking her not to make him put it into words.

“But,” she interrupted, moving across the room to hug him, “you missed me.”

His arms came around her, almost hesitantly, and she felt the weight of his cheek against the top of her head. “Yes,” he answered, “exactly.”

They stood like that for a bit, his arms tightening then slowly loosening. Chloe smiled into Lucifer’s chest and muttered, “I was just teasing you, about the octopus cuddling. I don’t mind it, not anymore, and when I did, it was only for a day or two. Mostly, it’s just…our time.”

She could feel him smile against her hair, giving her a quick squeeze before nudging her to lean back in his arms. “I want you to know, I’ve never been a cuddler,” he said seriously. “That’s why I _insisted_ on a California King mattress.”

She laughed, stood on tip toes, and kissed his nose before dancing out of his hands. “Little did you know, we only really need a twin.”

“How _dare_ you….”

“Whatever…Octopus Cuddler.”

That lead to a chase and a crash, bringing Trixie from the living room to the kitchen in worry. The little girl smiled at the sight of her mother on the floor—having slipped on a wet spot on the shiny hardwood—while her stepDevil doubled over, laughing loud and hard.


End file.
